Tokyo Mew mew Kissus's Chance
by MewMewGhost209
Summary: Ichigo is now 22 and new & improved. She has quit the mews. Kisshu has left Earth to report to his home planet, so they haven't seen each other for 12 years. Ichigo has graduated from college and has broken up with Aoyama. Kisshu has grown on her over the years but she doubts she will ever she him again. Kisshu Is 23 and is on his way back to Earth. What will happen? DIS-CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew Kissu's chance**

**Chapter 1: Kissus meeting**

**It is now 10 years after the battles ended. Ichigo has broken up with Aoyama and has quit the Mew Mews. Kissu had to leave Earth to report to his home planet. This is there story.**

Ichigo starts to undress for bed and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She feels someone's breath on the back of her neck. "Kissu?" Probably not she thinks to herself. She sighs and walks over to her bedside table. Suddenly she's in the park. "What?…How in the world did I get here?"

"Did you miss me kitty cat?" Says a voice in the gloom. "Kissu?" Her voice almost sounds hopeful. "Aww so you did miss me. That's nice." Suddenly Kissu is in front of her and kissing her violently. Finally they come up for air and Ichigo mutters under her breath "Hello to you to."

He takes her chin in his hand and teleports to her bed. "Why are we here?" she asks. "I have been craving a Momomiya-Ichigo for twelve years. I am finally going to get to have you." Ichigo takes of a slipper and throws it at him. He dodges it and grabs her. He says with passion "I will have you, even if its against your will."

Ichigo finally stops fighting him and unbuttons her pajama shirt so only her bra is showing. "I've always wondered…." She mutters. Her mind is racing as he lowers her to the bed and starts to kiss her. REALLY kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew Kissu's Chance**

**Chapter 2: Bedtime **

Kissu pulled off his shorts. Ichigo slipped off her pajama bottoms as well as her bra. Then they sort of got awkward. Until Ichigo spits out "Umm I'm a virgin how do we do this?" "Well…I think you do this, and move this right here, and put that there." Kissu said as he shifted and moved accordingly. Then they started to move.

"That was great!" said Ichigo as her and Kissu lounged on her plush mattress. "What will your brothers think?" Ichigo asks. "I have no idea. But I hope Pai doesn't kill me for sleeping with you."

**Later in the Day:** "Kissu?" Ichigo asks. "Yes koneko-chan?" Kissu replies. "I really enjoyed last night… Umm did you?" Ichigo says while blushing. "Yes VERY much. I love you Ichigo." Kissu replies again. "I love you too. I never even realized it. I think that Aoyoma kind of disrupted my view of the whole situation." Ichigo says. "Oh crap gotta go. I'll be back!" Kissu says as he teleports out of the room.

**The next morning: **As Ichigo gets up and dresses she starts to worry. I wonder where Kissu is! She thinks angrily. He promised he would be back! Then she thinks of something Kissu had said the night before "I have been craving a Momomiya-Ighigo for twelve years now I finally get to have it." She blushes at the thought.

Suddenly she hears a warping sound and a "Ichigo!" from a very badly hurt Kissu. "Kissu!" she runs to him as he hits the ground and blacks out.

She hauls him onto the bed and sits beside him. She gently shakes him and in his un-conscious state he murmurs "Please don't leave. I didn't do it." She stills as he says it, then slowly gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom. She collects a cool cloth soaked with cool water rings it out then goes hunting for some pills and a glass of water. She places the cool cloth on his forehead and gently shakes him again. He doesn't wake up. "Kissu! Wake up!" she yells at his un-conscious body. "Huh? Ichigo? Why in the world?" He says obviously confused. "I'm here. What happened?"

"Well Pai called me because he wanted to discuss something. When I got there He and Taruto attacked me and said I was a disgrace to the Cyniclons. Then I teleported back here and then I don't remember anything after that."

"Well that doesn't sound too good." Ichigo says with intense dark pink eyes and a start of a frown.

"Hey!" Kissu scolds with a smile playing on his soft, velvet soft, they've been everywhere on me lips.

"You should NOT look so sad. I'm the one who got attacked. It wasn't even that bad. Just a few cuts and a couple bruises, that's it. So don't worry about it. I'll talk some sense into them." Kissu whispers in between feather light kisses on her neck. "Oh that feels SO good." She says.

"Well I think I have a craving again" Kissu mutters then grabs her around the waist and pins her to the wall he has teleported her to, with his hips. "Oh m- he cuts her off with a kiss. "I think you know what I want. Am I right?" He says "Yes." She replies with a whisper so soft its as if it wasn't meant to be heard.

"But I need to talk to you. It's about...well." She says nervously.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you for 10 years Kissu then you just pop out of nowhere and we have sex. That's just kind of a little fast for me I've never really been kissed, other than by you. You just expect me to give you sex. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. We need to get to know each other again." She says with confidence.

"Whoa. Umm…well I thought you hated me. This is a shock to me too. I love you; I can't get enough of you. I thought the sex was gr-" He cuts of with a look of realization on his face.

"I didn't wear a condom Ichigo. Are you pregnant?"

**Sadly I do not own Tokyo mew mew or all of this would happen! Will update again soon. Do you want her to be pregnant, or get lucky? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew Kisshu's Chance**

**Chapter 3: Tests**

As Ichigo and Kisshu walk out the door to get the pregnancy test, Ichigo goes over to Kisshu and whispers in his ears "Everything will be fine. We can talk on the way." Then pecks him on the cheek and skips out to her Audi-R8 her parents got her for Christmas.

As they enter the small drugstore Kisshu says "I think I'll go this way." He goes down the aisle labeled in big old letters painted blue 'Drinks' and comes back with wine. "For celebration if you're not pregnant." He says looking at Ichigo's disapproving gaze at the wine.

Then she goes up to the counter, where a small middle aged woman with glasses appears to help her. "I would like a box of pregnancy tests please." She manages to choke out. The woman then proceeds to glare at Kisshu through her glasses.

"Sure sweetie. Would you want a yes or a no?" she asks as she pulls a box from beneath the counter and rings it up. "Umm actually I don't know ye- we don't know yet." She corrects herself.

"That will be $3.43 please." Says the woman blankly. Ichigo "The wine too please." She tells the woman.

She rings that up as well and says "Now your total is $11.44 please. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No thank you."

As Kissu and Ichigo reach the car the clamber inside and she starts the ignition. "What do you want Kisshu? A yes or a no?" she asks. "I don't know to be honest. I would like to have a kid. But I think that's a little too 'fast' if you get what I mean. I'm not ready. You're not ready. WE aren't ready. But if it is a yes…I won't run away I'll be here for you and the baby." He says with loving eyes.

**Later in the day:** "Are you hungry?" Ichigo asks Kisshu. "A little. What do you have in mind?" "I was thinking Chinese. If that's ok with you?" Ichigo responds with a blush.

"Well first lets take the pregnancy test. Then I can have some peace of mind." She pulls out the test and looks at Kissu. "What? I have already, as you say 'been there done that.'" He says back at her. She points her finger to the bathroom door and says "Get out you pervert!"

She takes the test after Kisshu leaves the bathroom and waits the '3 minutes' it says to. She taps her foot as the 3 minutes are up. "Blue is Yes. Pink is No." she says and looks at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo Mew Mew Kisshu's Chance**

**Chapter 4: Results**

Ichigo looks at it. Oh. My. God.

She bursts the door wide open, and calls Kisshu. "I'm pregnant!" She says in a shocked voice.

"What! Is this good or bad?" Kisshu replies cautiously. "To be honest, I have no idea." She replies. "I think this is really good. I love kids. I know we will be good parents. I love you Koneko-chan." Kisshu tells her in a soft, calm voice.

"I can't believe this. I Momomiya-Ichigo am P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." She utters the 'pregnant' like it's dirty. "Within the last 24 hours I have taken care of you, gotten pregnant, AND lost my virginity!" She screams at someone who's not there.

**Later that day: **"Let's go to bed Ichigo." Kisshu says, after they have eaten their fill in ramen. "Okay. I'm stuffed. I must remember to make that more often." She says as she smiles and yawns in content.

As they get into the bed Kisshu leans over. Ichigo closes her eyes, thinking he's going to kiss her but he leans down and kisses her belly. "It sort of makes you look more attractive." He says with a small 'yes I'm really cute, and I know it' blush. Ichigo blushes and kisses him passionately.

"I will see you in the morning my dear Kanari ginga." Kisshu says. "I love you too but...wait what does kanari ginga mean?" She asks. Kisshu explains with a smirk. "It means 'pretty galaxy' because you are my galaxy and you are really pretty. I thought of that over dinner. Do you like it?" he explains sheepishly. "Yes! Love it! Umm thank for telling me what it means. I love when you give me nicknames!" she says she kisses him and switches the light out, as they both fall asleep.

**Early the next morning:** "Kisshu? Wake up sleepy head!" Ichigo yells at a VERY sleepy Kisshu. "Huh? What… Ugh I'm tired. Go away." He replies in a groggy voice. "No! Its almost Noon! You've really slept in!" she tells him. She pulls the covers off the bed and with a small innocent smile, contently slaps Kisshu. "What the hell was that for!? I'm up! Just please don't slap me!" replies a very red faced alien. Suddenly Ichigo's phone rings. She doesn't recognize the number. *765-857-8356* she answers it.

"Hello, Ichigo speaking. May I help you?" she answers the phone in a cool tone. "Ichigo? Hey. How's it going?" responds a familiar voice on the other end. "Umm I think I recognize your voice. What's your name?" she asks the unknown caller.

"I guess it has been about 4 years. Come on. Really you don't remember me? Well it's Aoyama-kun. Remember in junior high you were head over heels for me? I wanted to meet up." Aoyama replies in a cocky tone.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yells at the phone. "I want your cheating ass out of my life! You are an arrogant bastard! After THAT you think I would come running back? Hell no! Like I said Fuck off!" she yells her final retort at the phone and hangs up.

"Who was it? You sounded REALLY angry to hear from whoever it was." Kisshu says as he gets off the bed and walks over to a teary eyed Ichigo.

"I- It was Aoyama-Kun. He wanted to "meet up"." Ichigo replies.

"What ever happened to you guys? If you don't mind me asking." Kisshu asks.

"We dated until my 18th birthday. He proposed. I said yes. Then he went to a café, I was supposed to meet him there. When I was at the door he was with another woman. They were MAKING-OUT! I was pissed. So I ran into the café threw the ring at him and said the wedding was off and I never wanted to see his cheating ass again. End of story. I haven't heard from him in 6 years. Until just now." She says while crying.

"I WILL kill him! I'll be right back." He tries to teleport out. Ichigo grabs his leg to stop him. "Can WE do it another day? I want to kill him too. But not now, not when I'm like this." She says motioning to herself in an "I'm a mess" manor. "Okay but it better be soon. Nobody can hurt the mother of my child and get away with it!" Kisshu says as he glides down to the bed. "Umm actually I have a doctor's appointment today. I have to tell Dr. Hanai that I'm pregnant. I'm taking medication so I need to tell her." Ichigo replies as she gets dressed.

"Okay I'll come, if you want." Kisshu says as he shrugs on a shirt and follows Ichigo down the stairs to the front door. She grabs her purse and her car keys and heads out the door.

As they reach the doctors office Ichigo opens the door and her mouth drops open in shock. What the Hell?

**Will update soon! Read & Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tokyo Mew Mew Kisshu's Chance**

**Chapter 5: Doctors Office**

"What the hell!" Ichigo yells.

"Ssssshhhhh!" the receptionist tells them.

"No I will NOT ssssshhhhh! He is stalking me!" Ichigo points at the person.

"Oh you go here too? I never knew that! Cool!" Aoyama-kun says serenely to a steamy Ichigo

"Get the HELL out of my life!" she says through clenched teeth. "I hope you know why I'm here!" she adds. "No actually I am just here for my prescription. Thank you very much." By this point Kisshu is about to explode. Ichigo looks at him and motions for him to wait somewhere until she needs him.

The receptionist yells at them to be quiet again but they don't notice

"Well since you mentioned it, why are you here?" Aoyama asks.

"Well you moronic asshole. I'm here because I've moved on! I'm pregnant you bastard! So if you don't mind back off!" she says then decides it's incomplete and adds "Oh and just for your information, I DUMPED YOU! You didn't dump me, so stop acting like I'm going to come crawling back to you because you broke up with me. I dumped you! I'm fucking pregnant and you still don't get it! WE! ARE! OVER!" she says that and starts to enter Dr. Hanai's office but he grabs her by the arm.

"Get of-'' He pulls out a knife and says "If your little punk of a boyfriend tries anything I will kill you. Now do you understand me?"

Everybody by this point has either left or is hiding under tables and chairs.

"Okay. Just please don't hurt my baby, or my HUSBAND." She lies about Kisshu being her husband but it works. It stuns Aoyama just enough so that he loosens his grip on her and she can escape.

"Kisshu! Swords! NOW!" Kisshu is there within seconds. He has his swords and is levitating. "STRAWBERRY BELL!" she screams without transforming she has her weapon. "It has been 10 years since I've used this. I will use it. But only to kill you. Do you understand ME?"

"I Aoyama-kun will NOT die!" he says as he lunges at her. She dodges it and Kisshu steps in front of her protectively. "You will die today!" Kisshu screams as he puts one of his swords through his chest and teleports himself and Ichigo to her apartment.

"Wow! My stomach really hurts and I'm dizzy." She feels like her pants are wet. She puts her hands on the wet spot, and then raises them so that she can see them.

There is blood. So much blood. She cries out, and then goes unconscious.


End file.
